Of Tricks And Trouble
by Yuukka
Summary: What happens when a crazy idea strikes the mind? Well, maybe this time the trick is just worth the trouble...A NarutoSasuke story. IrukaKakashi on the background. Maybe some more backup pairings later on. Please review!
1. Prologue

_Yuuka: Chee, there are so gullible.. I want them to be together.. (drooling over Naruto and Sasuke)_

_Muse: Well make them! Who are you, a Creator or a Scaredy-cat?_

_Yuuka: But I'm laaaaazy!! (pouts)_

_Muse: I'll show you lazy... (starts biting)_

_Yuuka: OUCH! Stop! I'm writing! I'm writing! Sheesh, talk about crazy..._

_Muse: What was that? (shows teeth)_

_Yuuka: Oh nothing, nothing... (sigh) oh well, I'll just start typing.. Hey, Muse?_

_Muse: What?_

_Yuuka: (grins evily) What do you say if I suggest making a BIG TROUBLE day for Naru-chan?_

_Muse: (grins evily) Now that's my girl! That's the spirit!!!_

_Yuuka and Muse start discussing something quietly..._

_Muse: Hey now, we'll be busy here for a while now.._

_Yuuka: Yeah, we're making a 'Naru Sasu Sandwitch!!!'_

_Muse: Quiet you, you'll spoil the surprise!_

_Yuuka: Oh, right.. So, uhh... On with the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Of Tricks And Trouble**

_by Yuuka_

* * *

**Prologue. **

**------------>>**

"Hey now, you're going a bit overboard with this, no?"

"Yup"

A quiet chuckle.

"Well, you've always been a bit on the sadistic side..."

"Yup"

A soft smile on both faces.

"So.. Who's your victim?"

"Well... I thought about Naruto first..."

"No."

"Huh? Aren't you just acting like a mother hen here, Iru-chan?"

"Oh cut that out. But just think: do you _really_ suggest to put the always-surprising one into this?"

"Well.. Guess you have a point there.."

It's quiet for a few minutes - looks like some serious thinking has to be done...

"Well that leaves just one possible choise."

"And what about the pink-haired girl?"

"Iruka. Answer this: are you _crazy_?"

"Chee, would you stop that, it's annoying..."

"... You forgot the whole point of this, didn't you?"

"Nee, Kakashi... What if we're making a big mistake?"

"Are you kidding me here? Did you see how they look at each other?"

"Well... Looking is one thing. What if they really hate each other?"

A moment of silence...

Followed by a very loud laugh.

"Yeah, right, and I'm straight."

"Kakashi." A glare that could be considered _scary_.

"Well that was a very stupid idea, Iruka. It's so obvious they're in love with each other. I'd even say they're _mad_ about each other!"

"Literally."

"Could be, Iru-chan. Could be."

"Well, they're not the only ones then..."

"Oh now, if that was a hint, let me reward you for going crazy about oh-so-gorgeous me..."

A few more minutes of silence followeed, interrupted only by soft moans.

"Kakashi. Sto.. Ah! stop it.. We're in a middle of... discussing an important.. Oh God! Matter here..."

"What else to discuss, love? We'll just make those kids understand what they're missing..."

"I hope not on... our.. example..."

A moment of silece,

"You just gave me a _marvellous_ idea."

"KAKASHI!"

"Just kiddin', Iru-chan, just kidding."

"Good. Now why the hell did you stop the rewarding?"

"Oh now, aren't we impatient... Maybe I should enjoy myself more and tease you a bit..."

"Aahhh..."


	2. Chapter1:Ready Set Action!

_almost forgot this:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto' characters (sadly)._

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 1. "Ready. Set. Action!"**

It was a very normal day for Naruto. Absolutely nothing out of ordinary. At least, he thought so...

It started just like any other day of the week: he woke up, yawned, went to the bathroom, yawned, brushed his teeth, yawned, got dressed, yawned, and had ramen with sour milk for breakfast (yawning while eating, of course).

Next stop - the bridge.

"Training time," the blonde told himself. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a bit uneasy all of a sudden...

'Something tells me it's gonna be one hard day...' He stood still for a few minutes, trying to understand where that thought came from...

'Naaaaah.'

And Naruto happily went on his way, murmuring some joyful tune.

* * *

Sakura was trying to get Sasuke's attention, as always. With no result, of course. And Naruto's appearance didn't change the situation much - his happy 'Hello, Sakura-chan' wasn't even noticed. 

Not that it had any effect on the blonde's mood...

"Hey," a familiar voice sounded. "Well I see everybody's here already.."

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"See, there was an old lady tryin' to cross the street and I just.."

"LIAR!"

"Now, now," another voice appeared.

Iruka smiled at the young ninjas and put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Don't bother with that, he was almost on time."

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto was pretty amused by what he just saw - both of his teachers had a very suspicious look on their faces.. And never before had they appeared together this early in the morning.

"Just here to help you with the training," Iruka answered, trying to ignore the questioning look of his former students. "Let's go, we've prepared a very special training for you today."

"Yay!" Naruto jumped up and down, acting as if someone told him he'd passed the chuunin exam.

The three young ninjas headed to the training ground in the forest, with their teachers right behind them. That's why nobody noticed the grin formed on the face of Kakashi and the michievous glint in Iruka's eyes... Neither did they spot the seals that those two were forming.

* * *

"Hey now, what's the meaning of this?" Sakura was unable to understand what was needed from them here. "I mean, you said we have to move in teams to find something you've hidden here, but in that case it won't be a competition! There's just us." 

"That's right," Kakashi nodded. "You will be separated in two teams. That's why Iruka's here - we need a forth person."

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl turned to the raven-haired. "Will you..."

"Sakura-san, I believe i'll be going with you then," Iruka said quickly. "I heard you're good with illusions, that's my bad side."

"Naruto, Sasuke, you're going as the second team."

'Damn!', inner-Sakura screamed. 'Not fair.'

"Che," came Naruto's reply.

"Hn," was the other boy's answer.

Kakashi coughed, putting all his strength into masking the laugh that was trying to come out.

"So then, you have to find one very simple thing. It's hidden in the forest. Of course i left some marks on the way so that's easier to find. There are no special rules here. No fighting if you meet, please," a strict glare on Sasuke.

"Hn."

"And no crazy stuff, try to be careful," Iruka added, looking at the young blonde.

"Yeah right," Naruto smirked.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what do we have to find?"

"Not much, really," he answered, trying to stop grinning like crazy - it was hard to speak that way. "Just a little white butterfly."

...A minute of silence followed.

"WHAT THE HELL??!" Well, it was just a minute, though.

"Hey, hey, how're we supposed to find a tiny flying bug in this forest?!" Naruto screamed angrily. "There are millions of bugs there, just go catch them!"

"Well now that's for you to find out, kid." no, that grin just wouldn't go away.

"A-anyway," Iruka interrupted, "It's a special buttefly made out of chakra. It's bigger, too. It won't fly away if you catch it."

"I still don't see any sence in this," Sakura said, feeling a it dissappointed.

"The looser will treat everyone else a bowl of ramen. Just to make it a bit more interesting."

"Bye-bye," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and hurried off - ramen was his weak spot, what could he do...

"We'll be going then, too, Sakura-san."

And the other new-formed team took off.

Kakashi made himself comfortable under some tree, took his favourite "Make-out Paradise" out and, before sinking into his own little perverted world, smiled evily, just one thought striking his mind.

'They asked for it. Well, some trouble won't go to waste for those two. Ah, that's gonna be fun...'


	3. Chapter2:Of Trees and Sour Heads

_Yuuka: Yay! Yay! NaruSasuSandwitch!!!_

_Muse: (eye twitch)_

_Yuuka: Oh, and butterflies! Yay for butterflies!!!_

_Muse: (Twitch-twitch)_

_Yuuka: Oh, and there's also the.._

_Muse: URUSAI!!!!_

_Yuuka: ..._

_Muse: Che, you're giving me a headache! It's been a WEEK with you drooling over this stupid sandwitch thing! Shut!_

_Yuuka: (crying) Chee, Muse, you don't like me! I am trying my best, too! _

_Muse: (continuing with the eye twitch, quietly) sheesh.. Talk about an author's block... JUST TYPE!_

_Yuuka: Uh-huh.. Will I get a cookie?_

_Muse: NO! Start the typing so i can finally fly to the Muse Counsil with a new chapter and get away from you!!!_

_Yuuka: Sheesh... And they called __me__ crazy..._

_Muse: WHAT???_

_Yuuka: I'm typing, I'm typing..._

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! There weren't much (cries)... Well, frankly, almost none, but i'm still happy! The fact that __someone__ likes this story makes me want to write more)) Even if it's just one person. But please do tell me what you think: if it's bad, say so. If good, say so. I'd at least know if i should continue typing this._

_I'm sorry if this story feels a bit strange and all, it's just that i usually don't write comedy - i've got a crappy sense of humor. It's a bit... dirty. (sweatdrop) But I've read so many inspirational fics that just can't keep myself from doing what i wanna do!_

_By the way, i've noticed that sometimes people write a review just to say that yaoi relationships are awful and we're the same for liking it. Well if you want to tell me that, i suggest you keep it to yourself. I don't want to be rude or anything, but i think that a person can have his own happiness in a way he wants. I mean, if he's happy and it doesn't destroy other people's lives, then it's fine, no matter what his happiness lies in. If a certain person ejoys someone's company, leave him alone and let him live the way he wants. Don't just scream 'Freaks' just because the person he's with is the same gender. It's a crime to destroy love, not to accept it. Just think about this before ruining someone's relationship: everyone has a right to be happy._

_I want these characters in my fic to be happy, and I can make them happy the way I think is best. _

_Hmm, I guess I got a bit carried away there.. But I wanted to say it._

_Sorry)_

_So then, on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2. "Of trees and sour heads"**

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"Where that flying bug is hiding, of course!"

"Uh-huh... And how exactly do you know it's there?" Sasuke asked, jumping from one tree to another.

"It's obviously because i'm a genius!"

"Hn. More like a ramen-dobe."

"Ohh, just shut up and run!"

_BANG!_

That did it.

"Waii.. Sasuke-teme, you're acting like Sakura-chan! Why'd you have to hit me?!"

"Hn," came the only reply.

"Che... Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Hey!"

Sasuke knew they could talk like that for a very long time. Well, it wasn't exactly _talking_, more like throwing every possible word at each other trying to make the head of the so-called rival go 'poof', but... Somehow it was rather enjoyable.

_BAM!_

Well, maybe not as enjoyable as seeing this rival bump into a tree...

"Oww..." Naruto decided to just stay under the damn tree, wishing he had some ice to make his head feel better. "Curse all the fuckin' trees in this fuckin' hell of a forest..."

Sasuke jumped down and smirked at the blonde.

"Well it's not the tree's fault you're such a klutz."

"Am not!"

"Hn," the raven-haired smirked again and sat near the younger ninja, making himself comfortable. "Guess we aren't going anywhere for some time then."

"Of course we are!" Naruto quickly stood up, those bumps on the head already forgotten. "I want that ramen!"

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes, suddenly wishing for a good warm and puffy pillow. 'Guess this dobe can make anyone wish they were dead...'

"Well then just stay here!" Naruto screamed, turning away from the other boy. "I'll get that damned bug by myself and make _you_ pay for my ramen!"

No answer came. Sasuke was just lying there under the tree, not even bothering to say something!

"Bastard." And the blonde went to look for that butterfly, muttering something about ungrateful idiots with tongues bitten by cats.

* * *

Sasuke was feeling strange. He was surely conscious, he heard Naruto screaming at him, he could feel the grass under him, and the tree behind... Gods, he could even say there's a ladybug on his left knee! But his body didn't move the way he wanted it to. He wasn't able to get up or at the very least open his eyes. No, he _could_ make a slight movement, like turning his head a _little_ bit. The kind that people usually do when they're asleep... Without knowing they're doing it. 

This was scary. Not that the great Uchiha would admit being scared, of course no! But him agreeing on this matter or not still didn't change the disturbing fact - Sasuke Uchiha, the number one rookie ninja, was completely hopeless at the moment, unable to defend himself. Oh the humiliation of it all... If Sasuke could, he'd just burt out crying like a little girl or.. well.. like Naruto, maybe.. But Sasuke didn't cry. Uchihas never cry! So, not feeling like crying anyways, he tried to relax and think of a way to become dangerous to his enemies again...

And then it happened.

He felt his thoughts drift away..

Just as his body did earlier, Sasuke's mind finally fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura was trying to catch up with Iruka-sensei, but this was getting harder and harder. 

"Iruka-sensei, could you _please _run a little slower? We won't be able to spot an _elephant_ like this..." she threw a sad look an the straight moving brown line with a bit of green in it - that was all she could see instead of the usually big and noticeable trees.

"Oh, don't worry, Sakura-san, I'm sure this butterfly is something we'll manage to spot even if we make our speed increase five times. That's a good idea, by the way..."

"Uhh." Sakura was starting to understand how a hamster in a wheel felt. She decided to _never_ team up with Iruka again.

* * *

Naruto sighed - ths wasn't going anywhere. Not a single god-damned butterfly! 

'What, did Kakashi-sensei beat them all senseless and drag them to his house to try some perverted experiments on their little fragile bodies?..'

After an hour of a tiring search for thar chakra thing, he decided to go get Sasuke. It wouldn't be that boring to look for it with that bastard to entertain him.. Somehow, all their word-fights made his mood hit the mark 'better'.

Normally, Naruto would've given up on this stupid task, but this time was different.

'Aah, I want my ramen...'

The blond ninja sighed again and slowly made his way to the tree where he left his friend.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, I just decided to be generous and.."

Then he actually spotted Sasuke. And it was definitely _not_ what he expected to see.

* * *

Back at where this training started, sat a grey-haired man. He was reading a book and humming something. 

'Guess it's about time for the jutsu to start working. Can't wait to see what'll come out of this..' Kakashi-sensei let out a quiet laugh and carried on reading.


	4. Chapter3:The Bets Are Made!

_Yuuka: He-looo everybody! _

_Muse: (sigh) Yep, she's back. (whisper) She just had a few doujinshis for lunch, so she's all hiper..._

_Yuuka: Uh-huh! (nods happily) Sorry it took me so long, I was too __**busy**__ reading doujinshis and some __**amazing**__ fics I found... But now I wanted to wite something. That's why... On with the story!!! Enjoy! Oh, and review too please!_

* * *

**Chapter 3. "The Bets Are Made".**

Sakura was lying on her back, desperately trying to catch her breath. She was panting heavily - something a girl should never-ever do, as she thought - and keeping her eyes tightly shut.

A soft voice echoed in her head:

"Sakura-san, it's best not to lie down immediately after running a few miles."

Iruka patted the girl on her shoulder, smiling that warm don't-you-worry-your-pretty-little-head-i'll-worry-for-you smile.

'I'm gonna be sooo sick...', - she thought. somehow, this so-called 'care' was really irritating.

'Like hell I'm ever going to a mission.. no.. _anywhere_ with _this guy _again... How did Naruto stay alive with this, anyway?!' The inner-Sakura was running around the real-ones head, pulling out her hair.

"... and then, Sakura-san, it's best to have a decent meal that consists of... " Iruka, it seemed, was going to keep talking like that for a long time. "...Oh yes, and did you know that white cabbage is really good for ..."

'SOMEBODY KILL ME!!!' Inner-Sakura was going crazy.

'Everything is going according to plan,' inner-Iruka grinned, looking at the girl. She was definitely in no condition to go searching for chakra toys. Frankly, Iruka was very proud of himself: he could go on with that crappy mother-talk for hours, making others go nuts and somehow staying completely sane himself. Yes, that sure was helpful sometimes.

Iruka was having so much fun that he didn't even notice a little problem: Sakra already fainted.

Oh well, not like he was going to stop talking... Just in case she wakes up or is faking this.

'Gods, I'm so evil I want to hug myself!'

* * *

Naruto held his breath, amazed by the peaceful scene. A very unusual scene. 

Nobody ever saw Sasuke Uchiha so defenceless before. Even when he was almost dead, he still had some sort of a mask on his face. Because Uchihas are sneaky bastards who always hide themselves - that was what everyone around thought.

This, however...

'Am I seeing things?'

The raven-haired boy was lying under the tree, his left leg bent in the knee and right hand on his stomach. and he was smiling softly. Something he never did when awake.

'Is he... sleeping?'

Naruto stepped closer, trying to be as quiet as possible.

'Now here's something you don't see every day...'

Naruto poked his friend's nose and immediately jerked away, not wanting to get hit. But nothing happened - Sasuke was still asleep.

Naruto bent down to the other boy, staring at him, remembering every part of his calm face.

'Blackmail time!'

He was feeling pretty lucky. Naruto only wished Sasuke would stay asleep for some more time.

Another ten minutes passed. Naruto was still looking at Sasuke's face, the calm expression on the raven-haired boy's face somehow trasferring this calm pace into the blonde. Naruto didn't want to move at all, but it would seem strange if he just kept staring at his friend.

Naruto stood up and decided that it was time for his friend to wake up. He breathed in...

"SASUKEEEE!!!!! RISE AND SHIIIIINE!!!!!!!"

The scared birds immediately abandoned the trees around the two, deciding to go to south earlier than planned - those volcanos weren't as bothersome as the sound hurricane that echoed it's way through the forest.

Naruto expected the boy to jump on his legs, looking ready for battle, but with a confused look on his face (like _that_ ever happened before...). But Sasuke just sighed and shifted in his sleep.

'Wow, that's some sound sleeper...' Naruto still didn't want to give up though. He then began shaking Sasuke, trying to wake him up using physical force.

"Sasuke, time to get up, we're on a mission, come on..."

But it didn' help at all.

Feeling both tired and amazed, Naruto sat next to the raven, looking at him with a strange expression on the face.

'Really, who could sleep like that... Was he even tired?..'

Little did the blonde know...

* * *

'Aaaargh! I'm awake! AWAKE! Stop yelling, usuratonkachi!' Sasuke screamed... Well, mentally he did, that is. Because even though the boy's consciousness came back to him, the body control did not. Luckily, it was still not enough to scare Sasuke - he was trying to fight it. Not that it helped in any way... 

That's when Naruto started that 'physical force' thing.

'Stop... you're hurting me. PLEASE stop. No, no please, just stop! STOP, for the love of all fox-gods, STOP!'

It looked like the Gods somehow fancied the young uchiha, because the blonde really stopped shaking him and - finally! - let go.

Sasuke almost thanked the Gods. Almost - that still was too low for him to go. (Oops for him - we all know how _sensitive_ those Gods can be sometimes... )

At the same time, up there in the sky, the earlier mentioned Gods were having a little... _talk_.

"Now how do you like that?" God #1 frowned, dissapointed. "We waste our time saving his bones, and what do we get? Nothing!"

"Now now, you're being too strict to the boy." God #2 answered calmly. "First of all, you own the time - you can do whatever you want with it. And second, the boy is not in the right state to go around thankking someone he doesn't even know exists.

"And who's fault is that, may I ask?" Goddess #1 pouted. "This cute little boy deserves to know that such a beauty like me exists!"

"Yeah, like he cares," God #3 smirked. "He's gay."

"Sasuke Uchiha is definitely not homosexual!" Goddess #1 said loudly.

"Yeah, he's Narutosexual." God #3 gave a wide grin.

"Is that a bet I see?" Goddess #1 smiled innocently, predicting a lot of fun action in the nearest future.

"Now now, let's be fair about it and not make the poor kid answer for your sillyness..." God #2 tried to make some sence, but it surely wasn't enough.

"Okay, so I say that Naruto and Sasuke will kiss and make up as soon as the young Uchiha wakes up", God #3 grinned again.

"Oh? And I say Naruto will bow to Sasuke! The blonde will ask for kisses! And Sasuke will only give those when his pride is satisfied! I mean, he can hear everything! Just think what'll Naruto say!" The Goddess #1 gave a quiet yaoi fangirl sqeal.

"Oh fuck, there's trouble coming again," God #4 muttered, turning on his mp3-player. "I need some rock now..."

"Bets on!" God #1 screamed, feeling delighted. He's going to have a lot of fun watching those two trrying to win the bet.

"Yep," Goddess #1 smiled. "The winner gets to make a wish, the loser gets on make this wish come true!"

"Deal!" God #3 grinned again and shook Goddes's #1 hand.

* * *

It's not big, I know. But the next chapteer will be up soon, i promise i will write it ASAP!!! But let in some reviews, i want to know how this story looks) 


End file.
